This invention relates to providing a system for improved childhood health and fitness. More particularly, this invention relates to providing and integrating health and fitness systems into educational programs. Further, this invention relates to providing systems for integrating multimedia entertainment concepts into individual, and group, health and fitness educational programs. Presently, systems for childhood health and fitness lack health and fitness educational programs that integrate into core curricula while using multimedia entertainment to enhance learning. Thus, a need exists for an improved system of health and fitness educational programs, with integrated curricula, utilizing multimedia entertainment to enhance learning.